


A Seeker's Game

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, April Showers Challenge, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a friendly game of Quidditch, the two seekers take a shower. How could Viktor resist a naked, wet and willing Harry?<br/>Set during GoF</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seeker's Game

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : I don't own Harry Potter.

With a thud Harry landed and climbed from his Firebolt. He looked at Viktor Krum, who did the same next to him. The Bulgarian smiled at Harry.

  
"You play very good."

  
The Gryffindor blushed slightly.

  
"Thank you. You're awesome, though. "

  
"Thanks."

  
They shouldered their brooms and walked towards the locker rooms. On their way, they discussed several Quidditch techniques Harry wanted to learn. Of course Viktor was more than willing to teach him. The two guys also talked about brooms, discussing how to take care of them the best and exchanging tips. Once they arrived at the locker rooms, Viktor said:

  
"Your changing rooms are really nice."

  
"Better than in Durmstrang?"

  
The Bulgarian nodded.

  
"Our changing rooms in Durmstrang are smaller. Too small and they are cold. "

  
When they were inside, they walked straight to the Gryffindor part of the building. After they put their brooms away, both grabbed their clean clothes and headed silently to the shower stalls.

  
Harry got undressed really quickly and stepped under the spray of warm water. While he was washing the sweat and dirt off of him, Harry thought about the next Quidditch season. He just washed the soap off, when he heard a muffled moan. Harry turned around and his eyes widened: In the shower stall opposite of his stood Viktor. He was naked and wet from the shower. Viktor was staring transfixed at Harry's butt, stroking his thick and erect dick.

  
Harry was watching him closely. He had to admit that the other male's face was not that handsome with the large, curved nose and the sallow skin. But the Gryffindor liked the Bulgarian's dark eyes and thick eyebrows. Viktor's body was breathtaking, though. He was tall and thin, but Harry could see lean muscles underneath his skin. Harry stared hungrily at Viktor's chest: two dark pink nipples stood out of the pale skin, which Harry desperately wanted to touch. And there Viktor possessed one of the things Harry loved on men: body hair. Not only did he have short, black hair all over his chest and stomach, but Harry could also see hair under Viktor's arms and unruly curls around his thick erection. The younger one's eyes trailed over the angry red looking dick and heavy balls hanging underneath it. Unconsciously, Harry licked his lips.

  
When Viktor noticed that he was caught, he smirked at the Gryffindor, pretending to feel self-confident, but his cheeks became slightly pink. Harry grinned back and walked slowly and teasingly over to him. Viktor looked bummed out for a moment and then Harry trailed his fingers lightly over the Bulgarian's stomach, which made Viktor relax.

  
They didn’t speak as Harry groped Viktor's torso, while the Quidditch star grabbed his body wash and poured some into his palms. He lathered Harry with it, washing him with gentle and talented fingers. But he also teased Harry, since he never touched Harry's intimate body parts, but he was arousing Harry with every touch. Harry showered himself not two minutes ago, but Viktor wanted to feel his skin being soft, warm, wet and slippery underneath his palms.

  
After Harry washed the soap off, he did the same to Viktor, paying special attention to the Bulgarian's body parts with a lot of hair: he massaged Viktor's pectorals and abs and then he slowly followed the happy trail downwards. Harry wrapped a soapy hand around the hot erection and caused Viktor to buck his hips reflexively. The Gryffindor didn't move his hand; instead he stood on his toes and kissed the Bulgarian, who responded eagerly. Quickly he dominated the younger one's mouth and devoured him. Viktor pressed Harry against a wall. His mouth latched onto the younger one's skin. The Bulgarian felt Harry's warm, fast and steady pulse under his lips as he kissed his way down Harry's neck.

  
Harry's hands were gliding all over his lover's wet and slippery torso and back, feeling the flexing muscles. The Gryffindor moaned when Viktor mouthed at his jaw and flicked his rosy nipples.

  
"Nghh, fuck me..."

  
Viktor stopped and asked:

  
"Are you sure that you want this?"

  
Harry nodded wordlessly and tried to put as much sincerity in his eyes as possible. Viktor's eyes darkened with lust and in one swift movement, he spun Harry around.   
The Gryffindor's torso was pressed against the cold shower tiles. A leg sneaked between Harry's legs and spread them, so that Harry presented his butt for Viktor.

  
The professional Seeker licked his lips and he started to knead the perfect, round globes roughly. Then he held three fingers in front of Harry's mouth and commanded huskily:

  
"Suck. Make them wet for me. "

  
And Harry did suck. He flicked his tongue around the digits like a pro and joyfully he sucked on the fingers.

  
Viktor suppressed a groan. While his one hand was being kept busy by Harry, the other followed the Gryffindor's spine from the neck to his ass with a feather light and teasing touch. When he reached Harry's bubble butt, his finger followed the curve of the ass before they teasingly slid between the two cheeks and ghosted over Harry's entrance.   
Harry pressed back against the fingers and gasped. Viktor chuckled and withdrew his fingers from the younger one's mouth. He circled one slick finger over the hole, before he plunged it into Harry in a sudden movement. Harry let out a small cry, because of the unexpected intrusion and the burn that he felt. But as Viktor pumped the digit in and out of Harry the burn faded and pleasure took over.

  
Soon he added another finger, which was slick from saliva, sweat and hot water and it slid easily into Harry's willing hole.

  
"You are so tight." Viktor groaned.

  
The Bulgarian scissored his fingers and crooked them. When he brushed over the younger one's sweet spot, Harry' eyes widened and hoe gasped loudly:

  
"Yes, right there! More! "

  
Viktor grinned and pressed his fingers against the newly found prostate for a short moment until he avoided it, while he fingered Harry. A little bit later, Viktor slipped a third finger into his lover, who took it graciously. Once in a while, one of Viktor's fingers would brush teasingly against Harry's sweet spot, but it was never enough to completely satisfy the Gryffindor.

  
After a few minutes of getting teased, Harry couldn't bear it anymore and whined:

  
"Please fuck me, Viktor. I need it, please! "

  
Viktor leaned forward until his lips brushed against Harry's ear and he whispered huskily:

  
"You're so pretty when you beg. I should make you beg more. "

  
Harry shivered.

  
"No, please..."

  
Viktor chuckled.

  
"Don't worry. I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you very good."

  
When he withdrew his fingers from Harry's hole, the boy hated the feeling of being empty. When he was filled with cock, Harry felt so loved and connected to the guy fucking him.

  
Viktor noticed Harry's momentarily discomfort and so he grabbed Harry's waist and lifted him and that made Harry wrap his legs around his lover's waist and his arms around Viktor's shoulders. They were pressed against each other, while warm water was pouring over their naked bodies. The Bulgarian gave Harry a bruising kiss. Then he lined himself up with Harry's twitching and fluttering hole.

  
The two males looked into each other's eyes.   
Viktor held Harry up with an iron grip as he eased himself into Harry.

  
The boy's inner walls were clenching around Viktor's cock, hugging it perfectly. The spasming, tight heat was almost too much and when he bottomed out, Viktor had to stop himself from coming.

  
After a few minutes, Viktor started to thrust slowly up into Harry and pressed him harder against the tiles.

  
All their senses were assaulted, which intensified their pleasure:

  
Harry felt deliciously torn between hot and cold. He felt so hot from the rush of his own blood, from the water trailing down his frame and from the hot erection deep inside of him. But he also felt the cold tiles pressing into his back.

  
Viktor felt only one thing: Harry. He felt Harry's insides rubbing his cock, constricting around it. Under his palms he felt his lover's tender buttocks, where he held him up. The Bulgarian felt slick skin against his own and Harry's fast pulse underneath.

  
When Viktor hit his prostate, Harry bit his bottom lip hard in order to supers a loud scream. His mouth filled with the coppery smell of blood as he drew a bit of blood.   
Viktor's mouth was attached to Harry's neck. The professional Quidditch player tasted salty sweat on his lover and something earthy, something simply and uniquely Harry.

  
Harry let out small moans and whines with every one of Viktor's thrusts, every time the head of Viktor's dick brushed against his prostate. Viktor groaned and moaned every time he drove his cock into the boy.

  
A squelching sound was heard at every thrust, as the water ran over Viktor's cock and made every thrust fluid and easy. The quiet sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

  
The Gryffindor's eyes were half-closed, but Harry felt the Bulgarian's burning gaze on him, nonetheless. Because Viktor couldn't take his eyes off Harry. He couldn't stop watching him, drinking in his sight: Harry was flushed, his lips slightly parted and his eyes burning with lust. The Gryffindor's black hair, under normal circumstances unruly, was now lying flat on his head and pearls of water reflected the light and made Harry's hair shine.

  
Viktor couldn't take his eyes off Harry's slightly tanned and slick skin. He kissed and sucked on Harry's neck, while he thrust frantically into his tight body.

  
Harry felt feather light, almost as if he was flying. Every time the hot flesh inside him rubbed against his walls and brushed against his prostate, it sent jolts of pleasure through his body. Goosebumps broke out all over his body and he felt light-headed.   
When the Bulgarian changed his thrusts from brushing teasingly against his sweet spot to mercilessly hitting it with every thrust, Harry clawed at Viktor's back. Viktor had usually no pain kink, but the fact that he could reduce Harry to a moaning, mindless puddle of goo, so far gone, filled with so much pleasure, that the boy clawed at him, was so arousing for the professional Seeker. 

"Nghh, harder!"

  
Harry's every wish was Viktor's command. And so he accelerated the speed of his thrusts, until he pounded Harry into the wall and had him mewling with pleasure. Viktor's legs started to burn, but he didn't care. There was only one thing that mattered: sheathing his dick in Harry over and over again. With every thrust Viktor leaked pre-come into Harry, which made the next thrust more pleasant and intense.

  
After a few minutes, Harry could feel a coil in his belly and knew he was close. The Gryffindor stroked his clock feeling his pleasure building up with every thrust. But then Harry stumbled over the edge and his orgasm crashed into him like a wave. He moaned loudly and shot his hot cum all over himself.

  
Viktor needed a bit longer. Soon his thrusts became erratic and he started to whisper something in his mother tongue. After a particularly hard thrust, he buried his cock deep inside Harry, while the Bulgarian's balls pressed against his ass and filled Harry to the brim with his seed, while he spilled out a few Bulgarian words. Harry assumed they were dirty. He only understood his name.

  
When he finished coming, Viktor's legs collapsed and the two boys slid down to the floor, Viktor still buried balls deep in the Gryffindor.

  
After both regained their breaths, Viktor stood up with wobbly legs, his now soft penis slipped out of Harry.

  
The two males cleaned each other again, but Viktor took his time "cleaning" Harry.

  
They shared a final kiss: tongues intertwining, hands roaming and lip biting, before they broke apart.

  
"I can't wait for our next match."

  
Harry grinned at Viktor and grinned:

  
"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and prompts. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you liked it.


End file.
